


The One with the Proposal

by ScryProcion



Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (maybe), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Another Time I made up a plot, Caps tells dad's jokes, Cute Kids, De-Aged, Flashbacks, Fluff, League References, Luka is so spiteful, M/M, Marcin screams (nothing new), Marriage Proposal, Maybe there are enough tags I should stop, Miky loves everyone, Multi, No I wont stop I am sorry, Oh there is a cat too, Oskar asks questions, Rekkles is ON FIRE, Slice of Life, This time there will be some action, Tim is still shy, You know the rules is a mess around there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: Ta-da!Did you miss me?I would have never left some part of our story untold! So here we are again <3This one is collocated between "The One with the First Times" and "The One with Halloween". Yes. I am a mess.Let's see if finally Alfonso can propose and what the kids have in their mind to create chaos.Did I mention I love Rekkles?TW: Me thirsting over him making Rasmus seem the one doing it. ;)
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Martin "Wunder" Hansen, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh
Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The One with the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo :3
> 
> This one is actually a little special cause I've decided to challange myself with 1) a proper plot 2) a different style of breaking scenes (to clarify: every time reference is made over the Present -first scene- I hope it'll be clear). 
> 
> This time thankings at the end cause I know people skip my beginning notes (yes, Flo, I am looking at you).
> 
> Please, enjoy!

_Present - Friday evening (somewhen around 7 and 10 pm), Rasmus’s living room_

Rasmus lets himself fall on the sofa in his little living room. 

He sighs, impossibly worn out from the day. And it’s not like he gets tired easily; if anything, a day that makes him tired is beyond exhausting for others.

He sighs again, rubbing his face with his hands. His heart is racing in his chest and his legs are fidgeting restlessly. 

For good measure, he sighs one more time, trying to compose himself. His mind is still too cluttered to think clearly.

He feels like a stranger in his own apartment. After all, he hasn’t spent a lot of time in it for a while.

“R-Ras?” A tiny voice calls, causing him to look down. Tim is staring at him, stretching his arms up, a silent request to be picked up. Rasmus smiles, forcing himself to hide his worry. He scoops up the child, hugging him tightly. Tim smells so good, so innocent, so wholesome as Rasmus inhales shakily, still trying to calm down. He tightens his grip around the slim boy, closing his eyes and trying to let himself be soothed by Tim’s presence in his arms.

_That call means nothing._

_I don’t know for sure that Martin is in danger._

Oskar climbs the couch to snuggle against his father’s side, playing nervously with the hem of Rasmus’s shirt. 

Rasmus can sense the tension in the air from the two five year olds. 

“Dad, Martin is ok right? He is coming home, right?” His son asks him, his eyes wide open. He is terrified by the absence of Tim’s father. Rasmus can tell by how his kid is worrying his lower lip and how he can’t stop moving his fingers, wrinkling Rasmus’s shirt.

“My Papi is strong. Right, Ras?” Tim sniffles, hiding his forehead in Rasmus’s hoodie.

_Oh, fuck._

_I am not strong enough to handle this._

“I-” Rasmus’s voice cracks. At that, both Tim and Oskar raise their little heads to him, and their eyes begin to be filled with more and more fear.

_“Mr. Winther? Yes, you’re Mr. Larsson’s emergency contact…”_

Rasmus shakes his head, trying to push the memory out of his mind. He needs to be strong for them.

He is the adult, he can’t let them down.

Tim’s sobs force Rasmus back to reality. Tim’s eyes have started to fill with tears. Oskar whimpers at his side, clutching Rasmus’s hoodie and mirroring his best friend.

Rasmus sighs again, looking up to hold back his tears.

_Please, no._

_Just… Please, let him come back home._

_Please._

Overwhelmed by the direction of the events, Rasmus stretches an arm over Oskar’s shoulders, trying to console him with small rubs on his back.

However, he can’t push himself to talk, to do something to ease the kids’s worry.

_You’re a surgeon, Rasmus._

_And what do surgeons do when panic starts to ruin people?_

_They hold on._

“Tim, Tim. Hey, look at me cutie.” Rasmus raises Tim’s chin, meeting his watery grey eyes and wiping the tears which have started to roll down his cheeks. “I have to be truthful with you: I don’t know why your Papi isn’t here yet. And I am worried too.” The adult takes another big breath, caressing Tim’s cheek with his free hand.

“But if there’s something I love about your amazing father is that he is very stubborn. Don’t you think he will do everything in his power to come back as soon as possible?” The Dane continues, pinching Tim’s nose.

The kid stares at him, clearly processing his words. Then, he nods, looking reassured. Rasmus had never appreciated the fact that the kid seems to trust him as much as he had in that moment.

“My Papi always says he will come back! No matter what!” Tim leans on Rasmus’s chest, still frightened but crying just a little less. Oskar tightens the grip on his father’s hoodie. Rasmus gifts him a weak smile, together with a wink.

“B-But… That woman on the phone…” Rasmus’s kid whines, and starts sniffing too.

“Listen, Oskie, I know it sounded scary. But the best we can do now is wait for some news, don’t you think?” The Dane smiles, hugging both of them even more tighter, making them squeaking in protest.

“After all, can you imagine what Martin would say about us if he could see us right now?” Rasmus grins, “He would probably laugh very hard, right?”

The kids nod a little, still unconvinced. As a matter of fact, Rasmus can’t decide who he is trying to convince, the kids or himself.

“What do you think, kids? Shall we have dinner?” Rasmus tries to change subject, resigned to being unable to make the children smile or laugh.

_Come on…_

_Come back home Martin…_

But the two best friends stare at him as if he has just proposed the most unthinkable idea ever. 

So, the adult sighs again: “Ok, ok. Let’s wait for Martin to come back.”

_If he ever comes…_

Rasmus chases the thought out of his mind, reprimanding himself. He keeps cuddling the kids, murmuring quiet reassurances to them, and hangs onto the sweet promise of the Saturday near to come.

The Saturday he and Martin have agreed to spend together with their kids. The plan is to take the kids to the zoo…

Rasmus even giggles a little, remembering Martin’s enthusiasm about the fact that the Zoologischer Garten Berlin has just adopted some cute red pandas. 

Time passes by.

Rasmus can’t help but check the clock every two minutes, trying his best to cuddle the two kids on the couch. He probably isn’t even reading the time properly, but he continues to check. 

After what seems like hours...

A knock on the door.

_Martin?_

_Or… An authority saying the worst?_

_Please, let it be Martin..._

_Twelve hours earlier - 10am, Kindergarten_

“Luka! THAT is possibly THE WORST idea you’ve ever had!”

Marcin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at his friend with a judging look.

“Well, once he jumped inside a lake in the middle of winter…” Mihael points out, shaking his little head and crossing his arms too, imitating Marcin.

“I was fine!” Luka snorts, approaching the tree he and his friends have been staring for a while now.

“Oh, totally, my bad: I forgot being fine included fever of 40 degrees for three days!” Mihael continues, “Luka, _no_.”

“You asked no? So I will do it!” Luka, shrugging, starts to climb the said tree.

“I never said you should climb a tree to rescue a -” 

“What’s up guys?” Oskar jumps in, interrupting Mihael’s worried words.

“Kitty!” Tim, at his best friend's side, exclaims, only to blush furiously immediately after, realizing he has spoken out loud in front of the other kids, pointing at the small and terrified cat trapped on one of the highest tree branches.

“Yep, that was THE PROBLEM!” Marcin yells, flustered, “Luka here thinks he can save it!”

“We found it stuck there and it wouldn't come down, even if we tried to call him so many times!” Miky tells the two upcoming kids. “And yes, now Luka is convinced he can climb that tree!”

“Impossible! It’s too high!” Oskar grins, looking like the only thing he needs is some popcorn to enjoy the show. “But Tim’s dad can! We should call him!” 

“No way!” Luka growls, clearly tilted by the idea, “Marcin! Help me out!” 

Sighing, his friend kneels down, on his hands and knees, so that Luka manages to reach the lowest branch and pulls himself up the tree. 

“I still think it’s a terrible idea…” Marcin stands up again, eyeing Luka continuing his climbing.

Meanwhile, scared, Tim approaches Mihael, tugging at his sleeve.

“Yes, Tim?” The kid asks quietly, amazed that the other is actually socializing with him. Tim bites his lips, but in the end he tilts his face near Miky’s ear and, cupping it with his tiny hand, he whispers something only to him.

“Oh! You’re right, our outside play time is almost finished!” Mihael replies to Tim’s murmured answer, “But don’t worry, Luka will give up soon!”

Oskar is so red with jealousy that Marcin can’t help but chuckle. The former growls at him, raising his fists in an attempt to begin another wrestling encounter with Marcin. As a matter of fact, they’ve not had one yet that morning. But before they can start to fight, Luka interrupts them.

“I am not going to give up! See? I am halfway there!” The kid brags, still climbing up the tree. On its branch the kitty meows, as if it’s hoping for a rescue.

“Oh my God Luka, you’re so high! Be careful!” Miky cries, now really concerned.

“We should call Mads…” Marcin murmurs, his usually loud voice turned down, as if even speaking can make Luka lose his balance and fall.

Tim nods, clearly worried as he continues to stare at both Luka and the kitty. 

“He will end up in time-out…” Oskar comments, seeming a little worried too.

“No problem, you can always join him to keep him company!” Marcin retorts, slyly.

“Do you wanna taste my fists?” Oskar growls again. But Tim hugs him and hides his face in the crook of Oskar’s neck, clearly terrified by Luka’s actions. Oskar sticks out his tongue to Marcin (and to Miky, just to be sure), and hugs his friend back, calming down.

“Ah-ah!” Luka glories, “I made it! I said to you you were untrustworthy! I - _Oh_.” The other four kids stare up to him, only to discover that, yes, the kid has the kitty safely in his arms, but he is now glancing down with a frightened expression. “Uhm… Guys? How am I supposed to come down now? I-I am so high…” 

“I told you!” Miky moans, facepalming.

“Come on, you can do it Luka!” Marcin tries to cheer him, looking up and stretching his arms to him as if he can be useful by catching Luka if he falls.

“I… Don’t think so?” Luka replies, tightening his grip over the meowling kitty and taking a step back from the edge of the bench, using his free hand to clutch at the trunk. “M-My head… Spins?” He attempts to start climbing down, but almost slides off the branch while doing it, so he changes his mind and hugs the trunk even tighter.

“Stay still!” Mihael shrieks, starting to panic.

“Well, THAT’s not GOOD!” Marcin rubs his face, torn between what to do.

“Can we call Martin now?” Oskar frowns, raising a questioning eyebrow to Luka.

The other kid shakes his head in denial, but despite his input the other three (Tim included) shout: “YES!”

So he can only sigh and pout at them while Oskar starts to run towards the kindergarten building, yelling: “Stay with him!”

“As if we ever could abandon him!” Miky sniffs, impossibly worried. Tim pats his back gently, shyly offering a consoling smile.

_Eleven and half hours earlier - Between 9am and 10:30am, Central Fire Brigade_

Martin has started his shift at 8am that Friday morning, and the only thing he has managed to do, even if it has to be said that there was pretty much nothing to do, is text Rasmus.

Just like the two teenagers in love they apparently are.

**Rasmus <3, 8:13am**: i miss you already :(

**Rasmus <3, 8:14am**: run away with me to a lonely island 

**You, 8:16am** : uhm… kids?

**Rasmus <3, 8:39am**: we can bring tim

**You, 8:40am** : Tim will never leave Oskar, weren’t you paying attention at breakfast? :D

**Rasmus <3, 8:56am**: can we forget about that conversation, please?

Martin giggles stupidly, hiding his mouth behind his hand at the curious glances from his colleagues.

**You, 9:01am** : Oskar is really something else 

**You, 9:02am** : i love him!

**Rasmus <3, 9:22am**: i see

**Rasmus <3, 9:26am**: that’s why you’re with me

**Rasmus <3, 9:28am**: cause of my son

**Rasmus <3, 9:30am** : _traitor_

Martin can’t help but burst into laughter, holding his smartphone close to his heart. He doesn’t have time to type an answer however, because then the phone of the Central Fire Brigade rings.

“Hello, Fire Department?” Martin lifts the handset, ready to work.

“Martin? Hi, it’s me, Mads…” The fond voice of the kindergarten teacher startled the Swede.

“What happened? It’s Tim? Has he hurt himself? Oh no, is it Oskar? Tell me he hasn’t sparred with Marcin _again_.” Martin jumps off the chair he has been sitting upon, almost dropping his phone in his haste.

“No, no… It’s just…” Mads pauses, sighing, “We need you as a fireman. But everyone is safe, I can assure you! Well, except for Luka…” 

As Martin learns about the kitty mission the child has been busy with, he motions for his colleagues to get ready for a code green.

Still unsure about the safety of Tim and Oskar, he tries to remember a good memory, just to ease the sense of panic growing inside his chest.

Obviously, his mind comes back to a few hours earlier, when he, Ras and the kids were sharing breakfast, a smile starting to form on his lips.

_Fourteen and half hours earlier - 7am, Martin’s kitchen_

"I have a question!" Oskar ponders, tilting his head towards the two adults sitting at the other end of the table (as the two kids, of course, are sharing the other side of it, glued together like always).

"Shoot!" Martin smiles, spreading some Nutella over some slices of toast for the two children. 

"Are you sleeping with my dad 'cause you like him as much as I love Tim? Do you cuddle like we do?" Oskar frowns adorably, all serious. 

Despite how much Rasmus likes Fresh Squeezed Orange Juice, that innocent question is enough to make him spit it all over the table.

Martin is torn between laughing openly or helping Rasmus. Since he is a good boyfriend, he starts patting Rasmus’s back, so that the Dane can recover from choking.

“Well… Do you dislike it, Oskar?” Martin tries, cautious, “I mean… Are you uncomfortable with us sharing… Uhm… Feelings?” Both the two adults blush furiously.

“No, I just don’t understand…” Oskar pouts, “Are you two best friends too? Or are you dating? Or… Are you boyfriends?” 

“Don’t be stupid, of course they’re boyfriends, they’ve been on a dinner together! As in ‘The Lady and the Tramp’!” Tim moans, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“But they never kiss! I thought that if you love someone you should kiss him every time you can!” Oskar shrugs, pleading eyes glancing at Tim.

“Well I love you, but I don’t kiss you every time…” Tim wonders, tilting his head as a cute puppy.

“But we’re _kids_.” Oskar replies, raising his hands.

“Fair point.” Tim agrees. Then Martin’s child’s eyes widens, as if he has just realized something: “Oskar!” Tim squawks, “They’re like the mermaid and the kraken!” 

_The what now?_

Oskar’s eyes open, mirroring Tim’s: “You’re right!”

The two kids turn to the adults, questioning looks in their wide eyes.

“Well, kids, you know…” Martin blabbers, hoping for some backup from Rasmus. But the Dane has slid down into his chair just enough to hide under the table level.

“Now what?” Rasmus asks, avoiding Martin’s gaze and staring at the still waiting kids.

“Now kiss!” They two kids exclaim. 

The Dane slides himself even more under the table, causing Martin to chuckle.

“Come on Ras, come here!” Martin smirks to his partner. The other one, confused, follows his orders and sits on his lap. “Let’s give them a show!”

Rasmus’s squeak turns into a giggle as Martin cups his cheeks and kisses chastity his lips.

Of course, the Dane eagerly dives into the kiss, but before the things can heat up, Martin pulls back, smiling happily.

For a moment, the two men are lost staring into each other’s eyes, chuckling lovingly.

Tim coos, cupping his cheeks with his hands and leaning on his elbows on the table: “Even better than when we pushed the mermaid and the kraken!”

“Well, in cartoons they do it better!” Oskar spits, stealing his piece of toast with Nutella from Martin’s plate, “Also, you’re such a princess, dad! All you need now are heart-shaped eyes.”

“OH SHUT UP OSKAR!”

_Eleven hours earlier - 11am, Kindergarten_

When Martin arrives at the kindergarten garden, he is instantly welcomed with energetic kids jumping into his arms.

“Woah, kids, hi! Did you miss me?” He jokes, amazed by the affectionate treatment he is receiving. 

“Of course!” Oskar giggles inside Martin’s arms, sharing the Swede’s hug with Tim. The latter nods, still a little anxious for his friend trapped on a tree.

“You’re so cute Oskar, thank you!” Martin greets the kid, who smiles even wider.

“I’ve asked Mads about parents and how much they should kiss!” Oskar reports, fiercely.

“...I take it back.” Martin jokes, rubbing Oskar’s hairs and melting the embrace to look up at Mads, mouthing an apologetic “Sorry about that”. The teacher can’t help but laugh.

“Mister Fireman…” A tiny voice calls him, and a soft hand tugs his uniform. Martin stares down, meeting the eyes of a tiny brunette kid. He is on the verge of tears. “Can you save my brother?” The kid wonders, sniffling shyly. 

“Don’t worry, Miky, Martin is a hero!” Oskar assures, making Martin feel embarrassed.

“Well… I can for sure try!” The Swede pets Miky’s hair, “Do you want to take me to your brother, sweetie?” The kid nods, clenching Martin’s hand in his and starting to pull the fireman to the tree upon which Martin can see a frightened figure.

Approaching the kid and the kitty, with another kid standing at the tree’s roots, near to Wunder, something kicks inside Martin’s mind: the three kids are the ones that had shared Mads and Wunder’s babysitting adventure with Tim and Oskar.

And the kid on the tree is…

“Oh, if they really sent you to save me I am really screwed!” 

“Luka! Be nice!” Mihael reprimands him, pouting.

Martin recognises the kid as the one who has death-stared at him after his first date with Rasmus.

_What is the problem with this kid?_

“But Miky, look at him! It’s hopeless!” Luka whines.

“Excuse me? I am not the one stuck upon a tree!” Martin retorts, losing his patience.

“Well, you’re not the one who will be stuck up here forever!” The kid snaps back.

Rolling his eyes, Martin calls his colleagues, ordering them to bring up the ladder from the fire truck.

“Ignore him, Mister Fireman, he is salty sometimes!” Miky consoles him, causing Martin to chuckle.

Then, he notices lots of kids are around the tree, staring at him in curiosity.

“I tell you, Zdravets, _I_ can charge the tree and smash it! Problem solved!” A curly boy eagerly says, shaking another one by his shoulders.

“First: don’t shake me. Second: admitting that you can smash a tree - and I am very unsure about that - then what? Luka will fall down, and it’s _exactly_ what we want to prevent!” The skaked kid retorts, cleaning his glasses on his shirt, unamused.

“Oh! I guess you’re right…” The curly one sadly admits, “Is it included in Papa’s definition of me being _‘greedy’_ , Zdra?”

“Yep, it’s a perfect fit, Bwips.” 

“Oh… But I love being greedy then!” The first kid whines, crossing his arms over his chest adorably. “Don’t you want to be greedy with me, Zdra?”

“Always, Bwips, always. Just… Sometimes let’s think about it twice, what do you think?”

But before the curly boy can reply, another curly and bouncing one shouts: “Norman! I have a better idea! Shall we form a human ladder to reach him?”

“No, Matyáš, no.” A skinny boy replies, grabbing the first one by his collar to prevent him from trying.

“Welcome to the zoo!” Wunder giggles to Martin, shaking his head at the kids’s impossible ideas.

Martin smiles widely, heart warmed by the cuteness of the kids. He looks down to the one that apparently is Matyáš, and murmurs: “We have metallic ladders. Let’s try with it, no?” 

The kid blushes and nods, hiding behind Norman, clearly sheepish by Martin talking directly to him. The Swede chuckles at that.

Then, when his colleagues come back, they manage to position the ladder to reach the kid and the cat.

Martin is going to start climbing it, when Oskar murmurs: “Be careful, Martin!” The adult coos at Oskar’s sweetness, ruffling his hairs once more.

“C-Can we hurry up?” Luka hisses, hugging his new friend tighter in his arms.

Martin raises the ladder until he is at the same level as the kid: “Come!” He encourages Luka, smiling reassuringly.

“I… I can’t” The kid admits, lowering his tone so that his friends can’t hear him, “I am too afraid…”

“Do I seem like a guy that will let you fall?” Martin jokes, caressing Luka’s shoulder gently, barely able to touch the child from his position.

“Yes.” Luka answers, steppin even further away.

_Here we go again._

“I won’t.” Martin snorts, “Just a little step towards me, kiddo.”

Luka stares at him, terrified: “You won’t make me fall?”

“Absolutely not.” Martin smiles again, tenderly.

“My dad always says I have trust issues!” The kid reveals, making Martin chuckling. 

“I can tell. But don’t you want to play with your little new friend with the other kids? You were very brave coming until this point. Now let me take you down!” Martin, keeping talking, beckons to the kid to step closer. Luckily, he obeys.

“My dad will be so mad at me…” Luka moans, worried, “Plus, today he and Jesper have a lunch date, and I ruined it!”

“I am sure you’ve not. Now I will come down, and you can play with the others until it’s time to go home, no need to alarm your dad, ok?” The Swede winks at the child, scooping him with one of his arms and beginning the drop.

“Really?” Luka begs him with enormous eyes.

“Yep!” Martin chuckles, “Now hold our friend here firmly, I don’t want it to be scary!” 

Luka nods, focused on his mission.

After a few, breath-taking seconds, they land off the ladder, causing everyone to breathe in relief.

“See? We made it!” Martin smiles at the kid, laying him down.

“LUKA!” Miky, Marcin and Wunder run to the kid, embracing him tightly, relieved. Then, the teacher steps back and gently bonks the kid, who’s still holding the kitty.

“I was worried!” Wunder groans, “How would I have lived without one of my little torments?”

“Well, you will HAVE TO live without Luka for a while cause he will be in time-out for ETERNITY as soon as Alfonso discovers it!” Marcin cries dramatically, still hugging Luka with Miky.

“Nah, I don’t think so!” Martin intervenes, “I will speak to your dad, don’t worry!” Martin winks again at the kid.

“You’re not totally useless then!” Luka wonders, tilting his head.

Martin rolls his eyes again, then he approaches Mads softly, whispering: “He tells me his dad and his boyfriend are on a lunch date. Can you wait to call them?”

Mads nods: “Yeah, even if he will be so mad discovering it, but Luka is safe now no? Also, I have a very precise idea about how the date is going to finish…” The Dane smirks, alluding to his ring finger.

Martin coos, excited: “Oh, that’s decided then!” Mads nods again, chuckling in his deep voice.

“Luka…” Oskar jumps in, fidgeting with his fingers, “Can we… Can we play with the cat now?”

Martin can swear Oskar has asked it only for Tim, because Oskar, like Rasmus, is a dog person.

Luka eagerly nods, laying the soft creature on the grass. In no time all the children are all over it, cooing and petting it, causing it to purr gladily.

“How should we call it?” Miky asks, now calmer.

“Does it belong to anyone?” Marcin wonders, sitting next to Miky on the grass.

“I don’t think it has a home, cats often come here for cuddles and food!” Mads explains, “Maybe, if you be kind with…” The Dane quickly checks, “...her, she will come again!”

“Choose a name then, fireman!” Luka shouts at him, only to look away at Martin’s surprised expression. In that moment, Martin understands it’s the kid’s way to say thank you.

“I like the name Mochi…” He murmurs, moved. The kids seem to agree upon it, and Mochi begins to be patted and caressed again.

“We really should go…” Martin says to Mads, petting the kitty only once before withhold.

“Yeah… Good luck with the rest of your shift!” The teacher smiles, patting his shoulder friendly.

Mads’s idea of gentle almost dislocates his arm, but whatever.

Martin says his goodbyes to everyone, taking only another shorter moment with Tim and Oskar for a couple of hugs.

_Ten hours earlier - 12am, in a very fancy restaurant_

Alfonso opens the door of the restaurant, smiling at Jesper while keeping the door open for him.

“Woah, ‘Fonso!” The blonde smiles back, impressed by his boyfriend’s manners.

“Yeah, yeah, sometimes I am a hopeless smoochy. Now, can you stop pretending you don’t like it and enjoy it instead?” The Spaniard chuckles nervously, fidgeting his fingers.

_It’s ok._

_Nothing can go wrong this time._

_Third time the charm, no?_

_Nine and half hours earlier - 12:30am, Fire Truck_

Back on the fire truck, Martin takes his smartphone out again, smiling at Rasmus’s texts popped up on the screen.

**Rasmus <3, 9:54am**: martin?

**Rasmus <3, 10:22am**: i guess you’ve had a call

**Rasmus <3, 10:26am**: let me know if you’re ok :((((

Martin sighs, feeling cared for and loved.

It’s a very good feeling, isn’t it?

**You, 12:22am** : i am

**You, 12:22am** : and, if you were worried, Tim and Oskar are, too

**Rasmus <3, 12:27am**: ???

**You, 12:44am** : i was called from kindergarten. a kid (the one that hates me) tried to rescue a cat and got stuck in a tree

**You, 12:45am** : i rescued him -.-

**Rasmus <3, 1:09pm**: awwww is he ok?

**You, 1:12pm** : oh yeah, now you’re worried about the kid who plans to murder me, not about your bf >:(

**Rasmus <3, 1:13pm**: i always worry about you, but youre adorable when youre jealous 

**Rasmus <3, 1:13pm**: take it as revenge for loving Oskar over me ;)

**You, 1:14pm** : tap to see the attachment

Martin sends Rasmus a selfie of him and the two kids, the one he had taken with them after the rescue mission during the short hugs session, in which they had posed with tongues stuck out, just to make the Dane sure that everyone was actually alright. Plus, he can’t stop smiling looking at the wholesome picture.

**Rasmus <3, 1:14pm**: AWWWWW

**Rasmus <3, 1:14pm**: well it looks like i have a new lockscreen!

**Rasmus <3, 1:14pm**: also, stop being dramatic, the kid isnt planning to murder you, youre imagining things :D

**You, 1:16pm** : im telling you that kid hates me!!!!

**Rasmus <3, 1:20pm**: there there <3

**You, 1:23pm** : >:(

**Rasmus <3, 1:25pm**: awww, ok, ok: what about a special prize for you tonight? ;)

**Rasmus <3, 1:37pm**: oh

**Rasmus <3, 1:37pm**: another call?

**Rasmus <3, 1:37pm**: you’re on fire today ;)

**Rasmus <3, 1:38pm**: ON FIRE ahah

**Rasmus <3, 1:38pm**: cause you’re a fireman

**Rasmus <3, 1:38pm**: get it?

**Rasmus <3, 1:40pm**: i can’t wait to discover if you will still be tonight ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ras... He doesn't know what awaits him that evening uh? Sadge.
> 
> So.
> 
> Who likes cliffhangers? ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think/predict/wish. Please. Feed my inner Tinkerbell.
> 
> Many thankings to:  
> \- Jungah, her editing is so accurate, cute and precise that I simp for her;  
> \- Fluffy_Red_Panda, my lovely wife that I hope to cheer up with this little work;  
> \- Echs, for Mochi. If you haven't already read "I guess you caught me by surprise", wait for the epilogue and then read it. I don't advice reading it now cause the cliffhanger is even wider than mine wtf - joking, ofc. Run to it!;  
> \- Floraly_fic, cause she came rescue me and convinced me I could write more of this. Look, Flo, I even didn't make Perkz die on the tree! Are you proud?;  
> \- To the whole DS community, as always, cause you made it possible, no?
> 
> If you want to join our discord, please tell me!


End file.
